


Lunchtime Antics

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Post Canon Cardassia, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Prompt: "Catch me if you can", but nsfw





	Lunchtime Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

Oh, those soft hazel eyes, that mischievous smirk. Even after all this time, I sometimes still wondered how I’d been so fortunate. How had this gorgeous creature fallen in love with me?

Kissing him again, I ran my fingers across his close-cropped beard. It was peppered with grey now, and his darling face bore more lines than it once had. And yet, my love for him only grew. 

He smiled at me when I drew back. “You’re stunning,” I murmured, catching the top clasp on his shirt. 

With a giggle, he pulled away. “Do you think I’m that easy, Elim Garak?”

“I did think complementing your looks would unlock your heart… or rather, your clothing,” I replied, playing along. 

Julian rolled his eyes, pushing to his feet. “Really? Is that the best you can do?”

“What would you rather I did?” I leaned forward, reaching for him. 

Still grinning, he danced backwards. “Catch me if you can!”

With a groan, I climbed to my feet. “My dear, I’m not as young as I once was, and I couldn’t have caught you even in my prime.”

Not deterred in the slightest, he slipped behind the couch and undid the top few clasps of his outfit. “Come on, love. I believe in you, my old, adorable lizard.”

Entertained, I prowled towards him. “Adorable, am I?”

“So cute,” he teased, still with that playful smile. I made a half-hearted grab for him and he dashed past me. “And so slow!” 

“Not all of us have enhanced physical abilities.” I altered my course, steering him in a way that he would end up cornered. 

“You’re Cardassian. Aren’t you supposed to be superior or something?” He was too focused on me, not noticing that I was trapping him. 

“I don’t believe I ever claimed superiority in all areas.” I lunged, still calculating. He dodged – and shock appeared on his face as he backed into the coffee table. 

Before he could recover, I tackled him. We crashed against the couch, and he wriggled in an attempt to escape. Quickly, I pinned him down and beamed at him. 

“I win,” I said, cheery. 

“Well, get on with it then.” He managed to break one arm free, and tugged at my shirt. 

“Are we in a rush?” I asked, allowing him to strip me down. 

“Actually, yeah. I have to get down to the clinic soon.” He laid back, and I began to undress him. 

“You couldn’t have told me that before I spent half an hour complaining about Bolian poetry?”

“But I like watching you complain, especially about something that awful.” He pushed me back and shifted himself into a better position. “Come on, we need to get started.”

Shaking my head, I slipped a hand in between us to prepare him. “Wouldn’t you rather I just kept complaining?”

“It’s pretty entertaining, I admit. You almost get personally offended when confronted with bad writing of that magnitude.”

“Well, it did have the honor of being the single worst poem I’ve ever read.” Settling into place, I slipped inside my lover, attention divided between our debate and his glorious warmth. “It wasn’t even creative.”

Julian wrapped his legs around my back as I started to move. “I thought it was creative, in a sad sort of way.”

“No, it really wasn’t.” I kissed his neck, delighted by his willingness to keep arguing with me. 

“Comparing your lover’s eyes to dead fish is creative,” he said, tone sultry as he massaged my neck ridges. 

“My dear, that particular line doesn’t pair well with lovemaking, nor does it contribute to a romantic atmosphere.”

“We’re having a quickie,” he laughed, “so I’m not too fussed about the atmosphere. And besides, conversation turns you on. Don’t even try to deny it.”

I grunted, picking up my speed. “Not when it’s about dead fish.”

“But it’s actually about eyes.”

I paused, and Julian made a discontented noise of protest. “It’s still about dead fish. It went into great detail about the dead fish.”

Julian blinked at me. “Elim.”

“Hmm?”

He gave an indulgent smile. “Enough about the dead fish for now. Are we gonna do this before I have to go, or not?”

In response, I crushed my lips to his and began to move again, quickly building to powerful strokes. He clung to me, engaging in the kiss with his usual passion and enthusiasm. 

Bringing my hand between us again, I pleasured him as I lost myself to the rhythm of our bodies. Everything blurred into moans, and caresses, and desperate kisses. 

Julian finished just before I did, his lithe body tensing under me as he whimpered with delight. Drained, I lowered myself to rest across him, melting into his warmth. 

“Better than bad poetry,” he chuckled after a moment, kissing my brow. 

“Markedly.” I nuzzled against his chest, content. “Must you go immediately?”

“I still have a little time.”

Snuggling closer, I let out a soft hum. “Good.”


End file.
